


you're really warm.

by phasedvelocity



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Accidental, Cuddling, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mario Kart, based on that one vine, brendon drank 3 cups of coffee, cuddly!tyler, drunk, ill check it later, nervous!josh, read this please, sleepy, unedited lmao im lazy, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasedvelocity/pseuds/phasedvelocity
Summary: from that one vine where the guy pranked his roommate by shouting wake up to startle him but ended up seeing his roommate in bed with a guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching rip vines compilation and saw this one vine and i immediately felt inspired to write this. though i don't know the link to the vine so if you know then send me please!

they were hanging out in josh's dorm, playing games and occasionally sipping on alcohol. josh's roommate were out, probably getting shitfaced at some party like every night.

josh didn't care about that. he felt glad hanging with his bestfriend alone. he felt more fun by this than dancing mindlessly in a room full of people with some banger music blaring loud in his ears.

they were sitting on a couch, semi-drunk, arguing about mario kart that was on the television. they were closely sitting next to each other that tyler's leg was slung over josh's and their shoulders were intact at all times. even if the couch was a cheap, uncomfortable one but he felt more warm and comfortable being this close to tyler. if josh spun his head around to look at tyler, he could almost bump his head into tyler.

both of them can feel the buzzing in their veins from the alcohol and feeling a little bit hazy. some of their words come off as slurring and mindless but they just laughed it off and glued their eyes on the tv.

" no! you were cheating! ", tyler shouted and threw his console on his thighs.

" no i didn't.", josh held back a laugh, feeling amused by the boy next to him.

" you pushed me when i'm close to the finish line!", tyler whined and crossed him arms. " cheater.", he mumbled under his breath.

josh threw his head back and laughed, clutching at his sides. " okay, maybe i did.",

" i hate you.", tyler narrowed his eyes at him.

" okay fine, let's do another round. ", josh took his console in his hands and fumbled with the buttons to start another round.

" you'll cheat again.", tyler poked on josh's arm with his index finger.

" i won't i won't! ", josh can't help but grin while lying.

" you're lying! ", tyler slurred as he rested his chin on josh's shoulder.

josh froze a bit, not daring to spin his head around realizing at how close tyler's face to his head. " m'not.", josh gulped and tried to recover. " let's just play another round. ",

" m'sleepy.", tyler mumbled as he lay his head closer to josh's neck and josh can feel his breaths. " you cheater.",

josh sat still, feeling shocked by how tyler's breaths tickled josh's neck. suddenly, tyler's hands were thrown around josh and tyler snuggled more into josh, mumbing some incoherent words into josh's neck. " u-um. ", josh stuttered.

okay, tyler was way more drunk than josh. not that josh was complaining about how close they were, he just felt a little bit shocked because he didn't see this coming. after the nights they spent together, they never really end up cuddling. tyler would just go to back to his room to sleep rather than stay in josh's dorm.

" joshie.", tyler whispered against his neck. " you're warm."

joshie. that's a new thing.

josh was full-on blushing and awkward. and also he wanted this to last forever so he reached out his phone and took a picture of both of them. josh smiled at the picture and put his phone back on the coffee table.

josh put tyler's and his controller the table. " ty, we gotta go to bed.", josh looked down on the sleepy boy.

tyler mumbled a sleepy 'okay' and climbed on josh, sitting on his thighs. josh definitely did not see that coming. he thought that tyler was gonna stand up and go to his room but instead he cuddled more into josh.

" awe.", josh cooed and lifted tyler in his arms, bridal style. tyler rested his head on josh's chest with arms around his neck.

soft snores came out of tyler's mouth as josh carried him to his bed, putting him down lightly trying not to wake tyler up. now josh didn't know if he should join tyler or sleep on the couch so he just stood there awkwardly, thinking.

" here.", tyler backed up a bit on josh's bed and patted down on the small spot in front of him. " stay."

josh almost choked on his saliva. he stared at tyler just to make sure if he was saying what he thought he said. " jish.", tyler mumbled into the pillow.

josh shook his head and joined tyler, awkwardly on the bed. he layed there like a rock with heart beating loudly. tyler guided josh's arm around his neck and he layed on josh's chest with his arms around josh. their legs were tangled together.

josh couldn't interpret what the actual fuck just happened. tyler just sleepily guide josh into cuddling with him and josh liked it. the warmth on josh's cheeks never leaving him and he can almost feel his dick twitched but he shrugged it off.

he looked down at tyler on his chest, sleeping peacefully and josh's mouth twitched into a smile at how cute the boy was. " goodnight ty.", josh whispered and without thinking, pressed a kiss on tyler's head.

he can feel a small smile forming from the boy as he mumbled a goodnight back to josh. josh played with the tyler's poofy brown hair until he fell asleep.

:::

turned out, brendon weren't out getting wasted, instead he spent the night in the library, reading books and all the college stuff. he came back to his dorm at about 3am in the morning and still feel alive from the 3 cups of coffee he just drank.

he can feel himself shaking and buzzing. he came home and saw the television still haven't turned off yet. it still shows the last winner that won the race.

brendon just assumed that josh was too tired to get up and shut it off. he knew that tyler came almost every night to play it but maybe tyler was tired too so brendon shut the tv off and sat on the couch, not knowing what to do.

his legs were bumping and he looked around as he heard the clock ticking in the background. every second he went by, he can feel his sanity slipping away. god he should just stayed at the library and read some more. but he's too lazy to go back now.

suddenly brendon got an idea. and it will surely piss josh off but he didn't care about that, he was still hype. even if brendon did annoyed his roommate like a billion times already, he knew that josh would forgive him and move on.

brendon took his phone out and starts recording himself creeping to josh's bed. he tried not to giggle loudly so josh wouldn't wake up. he stopped at his tracks for a second to hold back a big laugh and ready himself.

" WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD! ", brendon screamed, while looking at the camera and laughed loudly.

josh was forced out from his dreams and he opened his eyes to see brendon holding a phone recording him. josh groaned while putting his hands on his eyes because the lights was too bright. 

brendon still haven't stop laughing, he was dying and he almost fell to the floor. but he suddenly stopped when tyler from behind josh sat up and look at both of them, feeling annoyed with messy hair.

brendon and tyler made eye contact for a second and brendon was back to dying. " HOLY SHIT.", brendon almost scream in amusement and cover his mouth while looking at the camera. he stopped the recording and lay on the floor, hitting the floor with his hand from laughing too much.

" what the fuck man.", tyler spoke up and rubbed his eyes. 

when josh was fully awake, he shot up too and saw tyler beside him and all the memories from yesterday's night were coming back to him in tidal waves. josh almost squeal in his spot.

tyler looked back at him and his eyes went wide. " wait what?", he looked around the room, panicking.

" oh my god.", brendon screamed from the floor, still haven't stop laughing. he wasn't laughing anymore, he was just choking on himself. " best day ever.",

" brendon, i'm gonna kill you.", josh yelled at brendon and massaged his scalp.

" thank god i got that on my phone.", brendon shakily took his phone and put it in his pocket. " i'm gonna post it on vine.",

" brendon what the fuck no.", josh threw a pillow at him and brendon avoided it. " what. how.",

" 3 cups of kaffeine boys.", brendon stood up and walked to his bed, still feeling amused with a phone in his hand. josh and tyler both looked at brendon that was laying on his bed and grinning to his phone.

josh looked at tyler and tyler looked back at him in awkwardness. josh blushed and played with his hands. " u-um. ", josh stammered.

" what happened?", tyler rubbed his eyes and looked back at josh in curiosity.

" w-well uh you were sleepy and-d uh you-", josh paused to think. " you fell asleep on m-me so i put you in my bed then you asked me to join you so i did.",

tyler blinked at josh. " oh.", tyler looked down at the duvet. " did i do something stupid? ",

" n-no no.", josh shook his head, panicking and nervous.

" MAKEOUT ALREADY.", brendon yelled from the other side of the room, following with a annoyed groan.

josh's eyes went wide and starts stuttering. he sure as hell going to murder brendon after this. " s-sorry, brendon's always like that.", josh gulped and looked at tyler, nervously.

" s'okay.", tyler yawned. " did you like it? ", tyler smiled at him, sleepily.

josh almost choked and fell out the bed but he support himself up. " i-uh well.", josh tapped his thighs, rhythmically. " y-yes. ", josh blushed and rubbed the back oh his neck, looking down at his hand.

tyler pushed josh to lay back on the bed and wrapped his arms around josh's torso, laying his head on it. " good", tyler moved his head up to josh's face and kissed his cheek then put his head back in the crook of josh's shoulders.

josh froze and he swore he could almost burst right there. he was a blushing mess and a wreck. tyler did not only go back to cuddling him but he also kissed his cheek which josh didn't see that at all. at. all.

holy fuck.

tyler's breathing was tickling josh's neck as he snored softly away. josh bit his lip and adjusted himself to be more comfortable and wrapped his arms around tyler, awkwardly, pushing tyler close to him.

" joshie.", tyler mumbled into his neck. " you're really warm.", tyler said almost in a whisper.

tyler repeated the words from last night and snuggled more into josh. josh broke out a smile on his face and he watched the boy. he didn't know what to say to that and he just stared at tyler.

" goodnight, ty.", josh whispered, playing with tyler's hair.

" goodnight, jish.", tyler replied back, with closing his eyes and purring from josh playing with his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> what even is this. tell me if u liked it tho


End file.
